Just for fun
by Mister fudge
Summary: Here,we will cook with the characters from the both animes as ingredients!So,what will be the result?See this to find out!Rated T for some bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**PS:I actually took the idea of this from "A Not so Fun Bleachtastic Fairy Tail like Vacation"(the content)Just to tell you guys, this is my first story!Tell me if I have any mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Bleach or Fairy Tail. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo while Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

Cooking section

Recipe 1

Strawberry juice

200g Ichigo(As ichigo also means strawberry)

100ml Juvia(As she uses water magic)

30g Sugarboy(Name only)

60g Gray(ICE)

the strawberries into the blender.

Ichigo: Why the hell am I in the blender!

Me: Because you are the strawberry.

Ichigo: I don't care!

The blender was sliced into half by Ichigo.

Step 1 failed

water into the blender

Me:I can't,as the blender was destroyed by the strawberry.

Boss: Just do something!

Me: Ok.(Trys to pour the "water" on the "blender")

Juvia: Graysama, where are you?

Juvia: Graysama!Graysama! Graysama!(Repeats endlessly)

After 5 minutes

Me: I can't stand this anymore!(Screams a lot of bad words)

Step 2 failed.

the sugar in water

Me: ,are you willing to dissolve completely? (whispers:forever)

Sugarboy: No.

Me: Are you a smart man?

Sugarboy: Yes.

Me: Why you don't just say no?

Sugarboy: Because I am not stupid enough to do that.

Me: In some way,you are meaning that I am stupid,right?

Sugarboy: Yes.

Me: Ok(Enrages and smashes Sugarboy)

Step 3 failed

Me: Ok, someone's going to buy a new blender for me.

Boss: No way, do it yourself.

Me:(sweat drops)Ok.

Me:(Aska Ichigo and Juvia)Can you guys merge into one person?

Ichigo and Juvia: No.

Me:(points at Gray)But I will give you Gray if you do it.

Ichigo: I refuse your offer.

Juvia: Grayyyyyy-samaaaaaaa!

Ichigo:(shocked at Juvia's reaction)What the,I will not ever do that.

Me:(digusted)This scene is too digusting for me.(leaves the site with a gloomy face)

Step 4 failed

ice on the juice

Me: Grayyyy!

Gray: What?

Me: JUUUUMMPPPP INTOOOOO THE STAWBERRYYY JUICEEEEE!

Gray: There's no STRAWBERRY JUICE here!

Gray: And why I NEED TO DO THAT!

Step 5 failed

6. Serve

Boss: Time to serve the peculiar juice!

Me: Nah,your juice!

Boss:(takes a sip) WTF is THIS!

Result: Red coloured salt water

Recipe 2

Boiled eggs

1 Ikkaku(His head looks like an egg)

water in a bowl

Me: Juvia,can you do me a favour?

Me: Pour water into this bowl.

Juvia: Ok(sprays a gigatic beam of water headed to the bowl)

Me:(wet)WTF!(spits water out of mouth)

Step 1 suceed

the eggs in the bowl

Me: Come on, know what to do.

Ikkaku:(confused)What?

Me: Jump into the bowl!Egg head!

Ikkaku: WTF you just said,I dare you to say that again!

Me: I said,jump into the bowl,egg your egg head is a...shiny one!

Ikkaku:(makes a super angry expression)I will kick your ass!(beats the crap out of me)

Me:(royally beaten up)Sorry.

Step 2 failed

the eggs

Me: Natsu,can you help me to boil this egg?(hands an egg to him)

Natsu: Ok（eats the egg without me noticing)

After 5 minutes

Natsu:(smiling)Here's your egg.

Me: LOL!You boiled a stone egg for me!

Step 3 failed

Boss: Time to serve the egg!

Me:(grabs the stone egg and hands it to the boss)Here's your peculiar egg!

Boss:(takes the egg and bites it hardly)MY TEETH PAINS!What have you done!

Result: A boiled stone egg

Science section

Experiment A

Aim:To study the relationship between Kon's pervertedness and how Kon gets

beaten up.

Manipulated:The subject the Kon was looking at

Constant:Kon's reaction

Responding:Kon's condition after the experiment

Materials:A bathtub

Apparatus:A baseball bat,a can of pepper spray,a can of coffee

Subjects:Kon,Lucy Heartfilia.

A baths in the bathtub.

Kon see subject A bathing.

and record Kon's reaction and how he gets beaten up.

Observation

What is recorded

Lucy Heartfilia

Kon:(walks）A bathtub!And someone is bathing there(heads to the bathtub and saw Lucy)"Extra large...puffy wuffy..!(nosebleeds)

Lucy:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!(sprays the pepper spray)

Kon:Achoooo!Achoo!(repeats endlessly)This thing stings my eyes!(runs away)

Discussion

Explain why Kon is a pervert.

The reason is not known as it is not explained.

Why the bathtub is used?

To attract Kon's attraction since he is a pervert.

Explain the reaction of the girls towards Kon.

Natural reaction.

Conclusion

Perverts get beaten up in the end.

**I am actually testing for the format of the science section,please tell me**

**if there are any mistakes in this format.I will update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own neither Bleach or Fairy Tail. Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo while Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

**Sorry if the content offends you.**

Cooking section

Recipe 1

Steak

A Taurus(Beef,sorry if it offends you)

A Freed(His hair is green,so he is the brocolli)

A Renji(As the tomato)

the tomato into half.

Renji:Why the heck I have to get cut.

Me:None of your buisness.

Ichigo:Hi,Renji.

Renji:*scared expression*What you are going to do?

Ichigo:*Holds his blades high*It is obvious.

Renji:*disapears*

Me:Oh,crap.

Step 1 failed

the broccoli.

Freed:Wait,you are going to boil me?

Me:Yes.

Freed:What the...

Me:*approaches Freed* Come on.*Block by Freed's rune*

Me:Fxck!

Step 2 failed

the steak to PERFECTION.

Me:Lucy,summon Taurus for a while.

Lucy:Why?

Me:For reasons.

Renji:*appears out of nowhere* Don't do that!He's going to make Taurus into STEAK!

Lucy:KYYAAAAA!*Runs away*

Me:Renji!You ass hole!You spoiled my plan!

Renji:Yeah!

Step 3 failed

everything together

Me:Ok,time to finish this.*Does something*

Me:Ok,I'm finished cooking.

Step 4 suceeded?

Boss:Time for the steak!Don't serve me a stone sculpture.

Me:Don't worry, time,it's not stone.

Boss:*Looks at the plate*It's not stone but...How can I eat this!It's just a picture of steak!

Result:A printed coloured picture of steak.

Recipe 2

Creme Caramel

A Motherglare(EGGS)

Sugarboy again...(SUGAR)

Juvia(WATER,although she is super fond of Gray)

Milk(From the nearby Urahara Supermarket)#

sugar and water

Juvia:Juvia only wants Gray-sama!

Me:Holy crap.

Sugarboy:Even you force me to kiss (unknown name),I won't do that!

Me:Holy holy crap.

Step 1 failed

the mixture until it turns dark brown

Me:Ok,I knew that they won't ,I bought some caramel from the Urahara most important thing is,I just noticed that it is expired.

All:*laughing their asses off*

Step 2 suceeded?

the eggs and .

Me:Where the hell is Motherglare!

Natsu:It flied away.

Me:Crap!And Natsu,why you are here?

Happy:Aye!

Me:What the... $$%

Step 3 failed

the egg,milk mixture

Me:FXXXXXXXXCCCCCCKKKKKK!

Natsu and Happy:Aye!

Erza:Can I cook instead of you?

Me:Ok.*signs an agreement with Erza*

Erza;*happy*Yeah!

Me:*announces*From now on,Erza will cook for me!

Natsu:I pity the guy that is going to eat the food.

Happy:Aye!

Erza*angry*What you just said?*sends Natsu and Happy flying*

Natsu:SOOOORRRRRYYY EEEERRRRRZZZZAAAAA!

Happy:AAAAYYYYYEEEEEE!

Step 4 unknown

caramel over the pudding

Me:*dances*

Gray:Hey,you!Don't you have work to do!

Me:I left it to now on,Erza will be cooking,according to the agreement we signed just now.

Gray:*sweatdrops*

Step 5 unknown

Erza:Your pudding is here,Boss!

Boss:Since when we have the chef changed?

Erza:Just now on,I will cook instead of him.

Boss:I hope that you are better than him.*Eats the pudding*

Erza:*smiling*You like it?

Boss:*spits*What in the hell is this!You are no better that the original cook!

Erza:*Sends boss flying*

Result:Unknown


End file.
